Stronger
by randomlyrandompenguins
Summary: Beaten, betrayed, and kicked out by her so called friends and on the verge of death, Wendy vows to become stronger hoping that if she does, she will be excepted back into Fairytail. She runs away and disappears for two years. Little does she know what REALLY happened


**ATTENTION! DO YOU LIKE NARUTO AND ROLEPLAY? PLEASE JOIN THIS FORUM! IT IS TITLED AKATSUKI ROLEPLAY AND WAS CREATED BY IAMWRITERGIRL PLEASE JOIN! WE ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF PEOPLE!  
**

**Nightmare**

Mina - everone

Panting, Wendy leaned against the trunk of an oak tree getting some much needed rest. Still dizzy from blood loss she decided to take a look at her wounds. Painful welts, stinging cuts, and large burns covered her pale skin. Holding back tears, Wendy relived the painful memory.

We were on a job to get some jewelry that the client had lost during a hike. Unfortunately, the jewelry had been found by a team of dark guild members who refused to give the gem encrusted bracelet back. A fight ensued. It was an easy fight and the rest of the team had defeated the enemies rather quickly but somehow, I got knocked out during the chaos. That was when everything started

I woke up a few feet off the ground, my shirt held tightly in Carlas paws. " Your finally up" she said nonchalantly  
"how long was I-"  
"two hours" Natsu said before I could finish my question. Two hours? They had to go through the trouble of carrying me for two whole hours? **  
I immediately started to apologize " I'm so sorry! I don't know how I got knocked out, I'm really sorry for causing you the trou-"  
"Shut up." Natsu growled interrupting me again. I was shocked. Did I hear him correctly? I apologized again  
"im sorr-"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled. This was so unlike Natsu. I looked around but nobody seemed to be startled or disturbed by his outburst. I kept quiet for the next five minutes still disturbed by Natsu.  
**

**"I'm getting tired or carrying you Wendy" Carla announced breaking the silence. Just realizing that I was still being carried, I quickly responded.  
"oh im sorry you can put me down now". As soon as those words left my mouth, she dropped me on the forest floor. I winced as I landed on my butt. "Carla! You didn't have to drop me!" I told the exceed slightly shocked.  
"it's your own fault for being weak" Erza muttered. This earned a lot of snickers from the rest of the team. I couldn't believe my ears! The team wasn't usually this mean and critical!  
"I can't believe your a dragonslayer." continued Natsu. "Dragonslayers are supposed to be tough and powerful, yet all you do is trip and cry"  
"t-that's not true" I retorted._ Am I hearing them correctly?_  
**** Pfft give me a break, your weak, I can't believe the guild excepted you" sneered Gray**  
**"Gray..." **  
**" you might as well leave, cause the guild isn't going to let you back in."**  
**"Lucy, what that mean?" I asked dumbfounded.**  
** "It means LEAVE!" she screamed and before I knew it, her whip was out smacking me in the arm. Tears formed in my eyes as a long red welt appeared on my arm. **  
**"Haha! Look! She crying already!" laughed Natsu**  
**"well? What are you waiting for? Leave!" I looked at Happy in horror and shock. **_Even happy?**!**_  
**"Since shes obviously not gonna leave by her own free will, I guess we gotta force her" announced Gray. What's happening? Before I had time to ponder some more, pain erupted on my right shoulder, the source a well aimed ice lance. Next came Erza, with her swords a silver blur, I didnt have time to dodge before I was covered in cuts in mere seconds. **_Mina, what's happening?_** The torment continued until my body was covered in welts from Lucy and cuts and bruises from Gray and Erza. Even Happy and Carla took turns hitting me with a stick. **

**I was so confused as to why everyone was doing this that all I couldn't do anything but to watch as my once best friends had fun in turning me into a bloody mess. The torture finally ended with Natsu's roar adding large burns to the bloody mess that was me. **

**I remember getting up and running deeper into the forest as I feared for my life. I dimly remember one of my so called friends shouting out "That's right! Run like the coward you are!" and the rest laughing. And now, here I am, beaten to a pulp, and utterly confused. My vision started getting blurry as I thought**

chapter: Laxus


End file.
